Goofy
thumb|Goofy 'Goofy '- najlepszy przyjaciel Mikiego, jeden z mieszkańców Myszogrodu. Został stworzony przez Arta Babbitta. Zadebiutował w 1932 roku w kreskówce "Mickey's Revue". Jego alter ego jest Supergoofy. Ma syna Maksa i siostrzeńca Gilberta. W niektórych komiksach ma dziewczynę, Glory-Bee. Wygląd Goofy chodzi zazwyczaj w niebieskich spodniach, pomarańczowej lub czerwonej koszulce, czarnej kamizelce i zielonym lub niebieskim kapeluszu. Ma również brązowe buty. Osobowość Goofy jest niezdarny i naiwny. Często bywa roztargniony i zachowuje się dziecinnie, i bardzo często się myli. Można się więc domyślić, że łatwo wpada w tarapaty. Mimo to Goofy jest beztroski i patrzy na życie przez różowe okulary. Ma charakterystyczny śmiech, a właściwie rechot. Optymizm i nikła inteligencja bohatera są powodem irytacji wielu osób z jego otoczenia, m. in. Mikiego, Donalda czy syna Goofy'ego, Maksa. Mimo wszystko Goofy jest niezwykle pomocny i opiekuńczy wobec swoich bliskich. Jak na ironię, bohater jest świadomy swojej tępoty i choć kocha siebie, czasem stara zachowywać się dojrzale. Przykładowo, w filmie "A Goofy Movie" Maks oszukuje swojego ojca, żeby dostać się na koncert w Los Angeles. Po odkryciu prawdy Goofy zasmucił się, że jego syn ma tak niskie o nim mniemanie. To jedna z nielicznych sytuacji, gdy pokazał prawdziwy gniew. Jednocześnie Goofy jest świetnym graczem sportowym, co pokazał w serii kreskówek pt. "How to...". Jest także na tyle inteligentny, by samotnie wychowywać Maksa. Potrafi również być surowy. Historia Goofy, jak zostało wcześniej wspomniane, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie pt. "Mickey's Revue". W szorcie tym Miki, Minnie, Horacy i Klarabella dawali pokaz tańca. Dippy Dawg, jak został nazwany pierwowzór Goofy'ego, siedział na widowni i nieustannie zakłócał występ, hałasując orzeszkami ziemnymi i głośno się śmiejąc, dopóki nie został znokautowany młotkami przez dwóch innych widzów. Był starcem o białej brodzie, niezbyt podobnym do obecnej wersji bohatera, ale już wtedy dał się poznać jego śmiech. Znacznie młodszy Dawg wystąpił w kreskówce "The Whoopee Party" z tego samego roku, jako gość imprezy i przyjaciel Mikiego. Dippy Dawg pojawił się w czterech filmach w 1932 roku i w dwóch w 1933. Po swoim siódmym występie w krótkometrażówce "Orphan's Benefit" zyskał imię Goofy i stał się regulatnym bohaterem, jako "dodatek", wraz z Donaldem i Kwarellą Dziobak. "Mickey's Service Station" (1935) był pierwszym szortem, w którym wystąpiło słynne potem trio: Miki, Donald i Goofy. Narracja tego typu filmów skupiała się na problemach każdego z bohaterów, jako że wszyscy mieli swój odrębny styl komediowy. Za najważniejsze animacje z tej serii są uznawane: "Clock Cleaners" (1937) oraz "Lonesome Ghosts" (1937). W miarę czasu twórcy zmniejszali rolę Mikiego na rzecz jego przyjaciół. Powód był prosty: wybuchowy Donald i żyjący własnym życiem Goofy stanowili lepszy punkt wyjścia dla gagów; nijaki osobowościowo Miki niezbyt pasował. W pewnym momencie stał się niepotrzebny. "Polar Trappers" (1938) był pierwszym filmem, w którym wystąpił duet Goofy i Donald. Miki powrócił w krótkometrażówce "The Whalers" z tego samego roku, ale była to ostatnia kreskówka lat trzydziestych, w których wystąpiło trio. Pierwszym solowym szortem Goofy'ego był "Goofy and Wilbur" (1939), w którym łowił ryby z pomocą konika polnego. W 1939 roku Pinto Colvig pokłócił się z Waltem Disneyem i odszedł ze studia, zostawiając Goofy'ego bez głosu. Według Leonarda Maltina właśnie to było powodem stworzenia kreskówek z lat 40., w których bohater nie miał za wiele do mówienia, mówił za to narrator. W serii tej Goofy niezręcznie demonstrował, jak wykonywać określone czynności, od jazdy na nartach, przez grę w piłkę nożną, po jazdę konno. Filmy "How to..." tak dobrze się przyjęły, że stały się podstawowym formatem. Dzięki serii przestał być niezdarnym przygłupem i stał się everymanem. Colvig powrócił do studia w 1944 roku i wznowił podkładanie głosu Goofy'emu. W latach 50. fabuła kreskówek z Goofym opowiadała o trudnościach życia codziennego: problemach małżeńskich, diecie, rzuceniu palenia, kłopotach w wychowywaniu dzieci. Sam Walt Disney wpadł na ten pomysł. Co ciekawe, w filmach tych Goofy nie był nazywany swoim prawdziwym imieniem. W dialogach mówiono o nim per "George Geef", miał też wiele innych nazwisk, jak pan Walker czy pan X. Ponadto w krótkometrażówkach z lat 50. Goofy był bardziej inteligentny, miał mniejsze oczy i czasami zupełnie inny głos. Czasem brakowało mu nawet opadających uszu, zewnętrznej pary zębów i białych rękawiczek. Ostatnim występem Goffy'ego w "klasycznej" erze był "Freeway Troubles"; później wycofano się z umieszczania w filmach tej postaci, ze względu na jej spadającą popularność, a także śmierć Pito Colviga. W szorcie tym po raz ostatni można zobaczyć Goffy'ego jako everymana- od lat 80. przedstawia się go głównie w tradycyjny sposób. Pojawił się w następujących filmach długometrażowych: "Saludos Amigos" (1942), "Kto wrobił Królika Rogera" (1988), "A Goofy Movie" (1995), "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas" (1999), "An Extremely Goofy Movie" (2000), "Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Tree Musketeers" (2004) oraz "Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas" (2004). Wystąpił w serialach: "The Mickey Mouse Club", "The Mouse Factory", "Goof Troop", "Mickey Mouse Works", "House of Mouse", "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", "Mickey Mouse" i "Mickey and the Roadster Racers". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Myszogród Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Zróżnicowani Kategoria:Psy